disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daisy Duck
Daisy Duck is one of Walt Disney's cartoon characters. She was created as a female counterpart and girlfriend to Donald Duck, and first appeared in the cartoon "Mr. Duck Steps Out" in 1940. Daisy has Donald's temper but has far greater control of it (although on rare occasions her temper can burst out and she can get into rages similar to Donald's), and tends to be more sophisticated than her boyfriend. She usually wears either no pants herself or a dress. She is mostly shown as showing a strong affinity towards Donald. Daisy is the aunt of triplets April, May, & June, who serve as Huey, Dewey, and Louie's female counterparts. In some appearances, Daisy is presented as a close friend of Minnie Mouse. Personality Daisy is the girlfriend of Donald Duck and best friend of Minnie Mouse. Like Donald she is capable of going into rages when upset and possibly more dangerous than Donald. Despite this she manages to keep her temper down a lot better. In early appearances Daisy was shown to be a loving girlfriend always there for Donald but have the tendency to nag and change Donald's way but always for the better. She had faith in her boyfriend knowing that she is so important to him he will strive to change but usually fail in the end. In later years Daisy became more than just a temperamental female version of Donald, but a fun-loving and laid back diva. She often annoys her friends being that she loves to talk and never wants to be alone. She is fun to be around but at times can overstay her welcome. Even so that Donald would occasionally find her to be a nuisance. She loves the spotlight and can be very competitive but always looking for the best way to apologize knowing her right and wrongs and acts mature when she needs to. Animation history The history of Daisy in animation can be traced to the appearance of her precursor Donna Duck in the cartoon short Don Donald . The short was directed by Ben Sharpsteen. The plot had Donald courting Donna somewhere in Mexico. His efforts were frustrated and Donna leaves him alone and rides away in her unicycle by the finale. The short is important for introducing a love interest for Donald. But one should note that Donna had little in common with Daisy other than both being female ducks and sharing a temper. Donna was more or less a female version of Donald both in design and voice. Her voice was provided by Clarence Nash and was a slightly higher version of that of Donald. Donna was not intended as a recurring character and the Donald shorts of the following three years featured no female companion for him. Daisy first appeared with her familiar name and design in Mr. Duck Steps Out (June 7, 1940). The short was directed by Jack King and scripted by Carl Barks. There, Donald visits the house of his new love interest for their first known date. At first Daisy acts shy and has her back turned to her visitor. But Donald soon notices her tailfeathers taking the form of a hand and signaling for him to come closer. But their time alone is soon interrupted by Huey, Dewey, and Louie who have followed their uncle and clearly compete with him for the attention of Daisy. Uncle and nephews take turns dancing the jitterbug with her while trying to get rid of each other. In their final effort the three younger Ducks feed their uncle maize in the process of becoming popcorn. The process is completed within Donald himself who continues to move wildly around the house while maintaining the appearance of dancing. The short ends with an impressed Daisy showering her new lover with kisses. The short stands out among other Donald shorts of the period for its use of modern music and surreal situations throughout. The idea of a permanent love interest of Donald was well established following it. But Daisy did not appear as regularly as Donald himself. Her next appearance in A Good Time for a Dime (May 9, 1941) features her as one of the temptations threatening to separate Donald from his money. The short The Nifty Nineties (June 20, 1941) . featured Mickey and Minnie Mouse in an 1890s setting. But Daisy made a cameo following Goofy and alongside Donald, Huey, Dewey and Louie. This was an indication Daisy was a permanent addition to the supporting cast of Donald. This short was directed by Riley Thompson. However she would make no further animated appearances until Donald's Crime (June 29, 1945). The short featured Donald having arranged a date with Daisy at a nightclub but not having enough money to pay for it. He proceeds to take $1.35 from the piggy bank of his nephews. The crime of the title is theft and the rest of the short focused on Donald feeling guilt. His own imagination provided increasingly disturbing and nightmarish visions of the possible repercussions of his actions and resulted in Donald resolving to return the money. Her second appearance in the same year was in Cured Duck (October 26, 1945). The short starts simply enough. Donald visit Daisy at her house. She asks him to open a window. He keeps trying to pull it open and eventually goes into a rage. By the time Daisy returns to the room, Donald has wrecked it. She demonstrates that the locking mechanism was on and criticizes his temper. She refuses to date Donald again until he learns to manage his anger. She claims Donald does not see her losing her own temper. Donald agrees to her terms and follows the surreal method of mail ordering an "insult machine", a device constantly hurling verbal and physical insults at him. He endures the whole process until feeling able to stay calm throughout it. He visits Daisy again and this time calmly opens the window. But when Daisy shows her boyfriend her new hat, his reaction is uncontrollable laughter. Daisy goes into a rage of her own and the short ends by pointing out that Donald is not the only Duck in need of anger management training. There is a continuation regarding her temper at one episode in Mickey Mouse Works where she and Donald have a date in a restaurant wherein they both end up with a bad temper. Their relationship problems were also focused on in Donald's Double Trouble (June 28, 1946). This time Daisy criticizes his poor command of the English language and his less-than-refined manners. Unwilling to lose Daisy, Donald has to find an answer to the problem. But his solution involves his own look-alike who happens to have all the desired qualities. His unnamed look-alike happens to be unemployed at the moment and agrees to this plan. Donald provides the money for his dates with Daisy but soon comes to realize the look-alike serves as a rival suitor. The rest of the short focuses on his increasing jealousy and efforts to replace the look-alike during the next date. However a failed attempt at a tunnel of love results in the two male Ducks exiting the tunnel in each other's hands by mistake. Daisy walks out all wet. She jumps up and down and sounds like a record played too fast as Donald and his look-alike run away. Daisy makes a mere cameo in Dumb Bell of the Yukon (August 30, 1946). but she once again factors on the motivation of Donald. This time he was hunting bears in Yukon, Canada in order to provide Daisy with a fur coat. The cameo involves his daydream of her pleased reaction. Her next appearance in Sleepy Time Donald (May 9, 1947) . involved Daisy attempting to rescue sleepwalking Donald from wandering into danger. The Donald is loose in an urban environment and the humor results from the problems Daisy herself suffers while trying to keep him safe. Daisy was also the actual protagonist of Donald's Dilemma(July 11, 1947). The short starts simply enough. Donald and Daisy are out on a date when a flower pot falls on his head. He regains consciousness soon enough but with some marked differences. Both his speaking and singing voices have been improved to the point of being able to enter a new career as a professional singer. He also acts more refined than usual. Most importantly Donald suffers from partial amnesia and has no memory of Daisy. Donald goes on becoming a well-known crooner and his rendition of When You Wish upon a Star becomes a hit. He is surrounded by female fans in his every step. Meanwhile Daisy can not even approach her former lover and her loss results in a number of psychological symptoms. Various scenes feature her suffering from anorexia, insomnia and self-described insanity. An often censored scene features her losing her will to live and contemplating various methods of suicide. She narrates her story to a psychologist who determines that Donald would regain his memory with another flower pot falling on his head, but warns that his improved voice may also be lost along with his singing career. He offers Daisy a dilemma. Either the world has its singer, but Daisy loses him; or Daisy regains her Donald, but the world loses him. Posed with the question "her or the world", Daisy answers with a resounding and possessive scream of "Me, Me, Me". Soon Donald has returned to his old self and has forgotten about his career. His fans forget about him. But Daisy has regained her lover. This is considered a darkly humorous look at their relationship. Donald would also face problems resulting from his own voice in Donald's Dream Voice (May 21, 1948). He works as a door-to-door salesman but his customers do not understand a word he is saying. His attempts at politeness are misinterpreted and customers react angrily to imagined insults. But Daisy convinces him otherwise "Don't give up! I have faith in you!" His problems seem to end when Donald buys a box of "voice pills", a medicine temporarily improving his voice. He gets confident enough in his newfound voice to prepare his marriage proposal for Daisy. But due to an accident he loses all but one of his pills. The rest of the short features his frustrated attempt to regain this last pill in order to propose to her. Something which he is eventually unable to do. After a few minutes of trying to get it, the pill ends up getting swallowed by a cow and makes it able to talk. And tells Donald he can't understand what he's saying. Donald then throws a tantrum. Daisy would not appear again until Crazy Over Daisy (March 24, 1950). The short took place in an 1890s setting. At first Donald seems in good mood and on his way for his date with Daisy. But when Chip 'n Dale start ridiculing his appearance the short results in one of their typical fights. Interrupted in the end by Daisy herself who accuses Donald of being cruel to the two innocent chipmunks. The short ends with Donald having to forget about that date. Daisy's final animated appearance in the Golden Age of American animation was in Donald's Diary (March 5, 1954). There she played the role of a young lady who manages to start a long-term relationship with Donald. But after having a nightmare about the anxieties that would come from married life, Donald runs out on her and joins the French Foreign Legion. Several scenes of the short imply that Daisy has had several previous relationships with men. Donald carves their names on a tree. Not noticing than the opposing side of the tree features her name alongside that of several other boyfriends. The marriage scene in Donald's dream featured a group of sailors waving goodbye to Daisy and mourning the loss of their apparent lover. Comics history According to the unofficial timeline of Don Rosa, Daisy was "born" in 1920. According to Rosa, Daisy is the sister of Donald's brother-in-law — Daisy's brother had married Donald's twin sister, Della Thelma Duck, and together, the two became the parents of Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck. This is his explanation of why the triplets tend to call her "aunt Daisy" while no such courtesy is given to Gladstone Gander for example. Their common last name points to both Donald and Daisy being members of the Duck family. Several stories consider them cousins but none has specified their relationship. Current speculation by Donaldist Gilles Maurice who has studied and compared various versions of the family tree is that the two are second cousins. Don Rosa has however said that he considers Donald and Daisy to be unrelated and that Duck simply is the Duckburg universe equal to Smith, being a common surname. Donna Duck served as a precursor for Daisy in both animation and comics. She first appeared in a one-page illustration titled "Don Donald" and published in Good Housekeeping #3701 (January, 1937). The page was illustrated by Thomas "Tom" Wood (1870s - October 4, 1940) who was head of the Walt Disney Studios' publicity department from 1933 until his death. She went on to appear in the "Donald and Donna" comic strip published in Mickey Mouse Weekly from May 15 to August 21, 1937. The Weekly was a United Kingdom publication and the strip was illustrated at the time by William Arthur Ward. However her co-starring role was brief. Daisy made her first comics appearance on November 4, 1940. She was introduced as the new neighbor of Donald and his potential love interest. The Donald Duck comic strip was at the time scripted by Bob Karp and illustrated by Al Taliaferro. She was seemingly soft-spoken but had a fiery temper and Donald often found himself a victim to her rage. For example one strip had Daisy waiting for Donald to carve their names and their love for each other on a tree. Only to discover the male Duck had carved "Daisy loves Donald" with her name hardly visible and his name in prominent bold letters. Resulting in her breaking her "umbrella" on his head and dismissing him as a "conceited little pup". Her first original comic book appearance was in the story "The Mighty Trapper" by Carl Barks, first published in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #36 (September, 1943). However this was only a cameo when Huey, Dewey and Louie ask her to lend them an old fur coat. Barks would not use the character again until "Donald Tames His Temper" (January, 1946) when Daisy demands that Donald learns to manage his anger as a New Year's resolution. Donald has to agree but points early on that Daisy herself has the temper of a "wild-eyed wildcat. Her next appearance by Barks in "Biceps Blues" (June, 1946) introduced a key concept to their relationship. When Daisy seems impressed by a certain type of male, Donald is forced to emulate that type. No matter how unsuited Donald is for emulating it successfully. In this early case Daisy envies her "old school chum" Susy Swan for dating a notable weightlifter. Donald at first protests that she seems too impressed by a "gorilla" just because the "muscle-bound buffalo" can lift 300 pounds. But when Daisy simply ignores him and daydreams about dating Hercules, Donald decides to start weightlifting. The rest of the story focuses on his ineptitude at exercising and the eventual efforts of Huey, Dewey and Louie to cheer him up by various tricks pointing to Donald becoming stronger. But when Donald arranges a demonstration for Daisy, Susy and her boyfriend , their tricks are not able to save him from ridicule. Daisy then chases Donald in anger (whom Donald in turn chases Huey, Dewey and Louie in anger) while Susy boasts about her luck in men to her weightlifter boyfriend, who simply grunts and nods and fails to understand her words. Daisy failed to see that Susy's boyfriend is strong but otherwise not too gifted, whereas Donald is one who would go great lengths for her. Television Mickey Mouse Club Dasiy appeared in the cartoon opening alongside Minnie. She wears green and go-go boots. Quack Pack Daisy curiously never appeared on DuckTales, but she was a regular in Quack Pack. In Quack Pack, Daisy is presented as a much more assertive and liberated woman, and is working as a reporter for a local television news-magazine, where Donald is her long-time boyfriend and the show's cameraman. On that show she also has a pet iguana named Knuckles who seems to be a brainless omnivore who blithely goes about eating anything from automobile upholstery to priceless works of art. Quack Pack is also notable for showing Daisy gaining weight in a fantasy sequence on an episode of the show. Mickey Mouse Works Daisy is a main character in the show and for the first time gets her own series of cartoons. Unlike most of her previous appearances Daisy is wild, wacky and somewhat childish. She often annoys Minnie, Mickey and Donald. In most of her cartoons she has a comical time with Minnie who in contrast to her is very mature and intelligent. Aside from this, in some episode she is similar to the earlier cartoons. She is often the subject of Donald as he tries to please her the best way he can. House of Mouse Daisy is the club's reservation clerk and still girlfriend of Donald. Like Donald, Daisy craves the spotlight and constantly asks Mickey to perform which he usually denies. On some occasions during an emergency, Daisy performs and it's often hated by the Disney character audience. Daisy is also a big fan of Ariel from ''The Little Mermaid''. She was finally given her debut chance in "Daisy's Debut" but gave up her chance when she realized how Minnie wanted to work close with Mickey. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Daisy also stars in the CGI series starring Mickey Mouse. Daisy is one of the main characters. She is still girlfriend of Donald and obsessed with fashion as always. She joins Mickey on many adventures and tries to keep Donald's temper at bay. Many episodes revolve around Daisy. One of the most notable is "Secret Spy Daisy". In the episode Pete plots to steal Clarabelle's secret cookie recipe and Professor Ludwig Von Drake alerts Daisy of the situation. She becomes her spy alias and teams up with Mickey and Minnie to foil Pete. She would later become Secret Spy Daisy on occasion and team up with Minnie's alter ego, Detective Minnie. Minnie's Bow-Toons In the recent series, Daisy joins Minnie in her new bow business known as Minnie's Bow-Tique. Here, Daisy and Minnie open a shop where they sell different types of bows. As seen in the first episode "Leaky Pipes", Daisy has yet to master the "art" of bow tying as Minnie did. Later film appearances Mickey's Christmas Carol Daisy returned to animation came in Mickey's Christmas Carol (October 20, 1983). She was cast as Isabelle, the romantic partner of a young Scrooge McDuck Who Framed Roger Rabbit Daisy made a cameo alongside several Disney characters in Who Framed Roger Rabbit (June 21, 1988). She was seen at the very end when the toons begin heading back to Toontown. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Daisy plays a supporting role in the film. Daisy first appears in the segment Donald Duck: Stuck on Christmas where Huey, Dewey and Louie wish for Christmas. In the segment Daisy attempts to kiss Donald under the mistletoe and make Christmas dinner for the family which she noted is her favorite part of Christmas. Daisy later appears in the last segment Gift of the Magi where she works with Minnie in Mortmer Mouse's department store. She appears at the end of the film singing Christmas carols with Mickey and friends. Fantasia 2000 She was featured alongside Donald in the "Noah's Ark" segment of Fantasia 2000. Daisy and Donald are separated by a storm and both believe the other is dead. In the end when Daisy forgets her locket on the Ark, she goes back and stumbles upon Donald. The two reunite and all is well. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Daisy reappears in the sequel with a larger role. Daisy first appears in the first segment Bells On Ice where she competes in and ice skating tournament against Minnie. In the end they apologize for their selfish behavior and reunite as best friends. Daisy later appears in Donald Duck's segment where she is upset that Donald does not have the Christmas spirit. She last appears in the last segment starring Mickey and Pluto where she and the family searches for Pluto who has ran away. She then sing carols with the family as she did in the first film. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers Daisy is Princess Minnie's lady in waiting and close friend. Daisy secretly believes Minnie's fantasy of true love is a little ridiculous and believes a princess should be practical. After Captain Pete hire Mickey, Donald and Goofy as musketeers to protect Minnie and Daisy she is thought to be a bad guy and attacked, after things are set straight she sees Donald developed a crush but she is not interested. Daisy and Minnie are kidnapped by the Beagle Boys as apart of Pete's plans to become king but are saved by Mickey, Donald and Goofy. At the grand opera Daisy and Minnie are attacked again but this time the Beagle Boys are accompanied by Pete. Daisy and Minnie are rescued and she reveals her love for Donald and the two are presumed married afterwards. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki-Daisy Duck. Daisy Duck is the duchess of Disney Castle and the girlfriend of Donald, King Mickey's court magician. Most of what Donald does is for King Mickey and Daisy. This is shown in Kingdom Hearts when in a cut scene Donald says "For Daisy!". Daisy is briefly seen in Kingdom Hearts, but gets a slightly bigger role in Kingdom Hearts II. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Daisy makes an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep in the world, Disney Town, which is the land that surrounds Disney Castle. She is only present during the announcement of the winners of the Dream Festival and has no lines of her own. ''Kingdom Hearts She and Queen Minnie are walking in the courtyard when they overhear Donald talking to Goofy about the King's disappearance. After finding out about the troubles of the universe, Donald and Goofy are sent to Traverse Town to find Leon to look for "the Key". She last sees her darling go off in the Gummi Ship but before Donald leaves he asks her to keep care of something, whatever that is. She does not reappear until the ending credits where she and the Queen look at the nephews of Donald walking in the courtyard. Kingdom Hearts II After peace is restored to Disney Castle, Daisy finally appears, but is upset with Donald for having been out of reach for so long and for having missed their date. Donald attempts to make a run for Timeless River, but she stops him. When the Cornerstone of Light reacts and helps Sora open the gateway to Atlantica and Port Royal, she is asked to let Donald go with them for a while longer. Donald promises her that he will be back soon. In the ending credits, she is so glad to be reunited with Donald that she runs to his side to hug him. Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! In the multiconsole game ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!, Daisy does an investigative reports on the evildoings of Merlock (the villain from DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp), only to be captured by him. Thus, it becomes Donald's goal in the game to come to her rescue.Disney Th!nk Fast Disney Think Fast Daisy is also a playable character in Disney Think Fast. Epic Mickey Daisy herself does not appear in Epic Mickey, but an animatronic version of her, built by The Mad Doctor. During his adventures in Wasteland, Mickey finds Animatronic Daisy's head, separated from her body parts. Mickey can find her missing body parts in certain spots of Ventureland, though if he fails to find all of them, he can also buy replacement parts at the shops in Ventureland. Disney Universe Daisy is a special costume character in the game and is only available through Xbox 360 purchase. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Daisy is a major character in the game and makes meet-and-greet appearances in Mickey's Toontown. There, she and Minnie are decorating Toontown City Hall for a special party and ask the player to assists her in finding supplies. Live appearances Disney Parks At the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts and on the Disney Cruise Line ships, Daisy is a semi-common character for meet-and-greets, parades and shows, though she doesn't make as many appearances as Donald or Minnie. Her semi-elusiveness has made her extra popular to an extent, adding to the fact that Daisy is an 'unofficial' member of the Fab Five (with Daisy, the Sensational Six), therefore making Daisy merchandise even more appealing to collectors. Daisy also sometimes appears on the riverboat at the end of Fantasmic! For meet and greets, Daisy can be found at the Magic Kingdom in Main Street, U.S.A.. She can be found occasionally at Disney's Hollywood Studios as well under the sorcerer hat. One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On Daisy is the center of Donald's unit of the show in Tokyo Disneyland. Here, Daisy is a Hollywood starlet and after Donald attempts to make a film to win her heart she confesses her love for him just the way he is. Disney On Ice Daisy makes regular appearances in the Disney On Ice tours. She is an extremely common character. In Disney On Ice she is considered just as common as Minnie and Donald. One notable role by Daisy in the Disney on Ice shows came in 1991's Double Feature... Live! There, she plays the role of a dancer named Dazzles, who is romantically pursued by a gangster named Ice-Head Harry. When she refuses his attempt to win her heart by giving her the Love Diamond, saying that her heart already belongs to someone else (probably referring to Donald), Harry has her tied up to a keg of dynamite. Fortunately, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack come to her rescue. Appearance In the early Donald Duck shorts, she was a duck with a red dress, and she had a bow in her hair. The next appearance change was in the Carl Barks story 'The not-so-ancient mariner'. The third change was in the theme parks, when she arrived with a pink dress and indigo bow. The fourth change was during the Mickey Mouse Works shorts, when she gained a yellow dress and a green bow instead of red. The television series Quack Pack gave Daisy Duck a more mature wardrobe and hairstyle, and cast her as a career woman with a television reporter job. House of Mouse got her a waitress look-a-like outfit, with a blue bow, and a long ponytail. In Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Daisy regained her purple dress and bow, familiar to the theme park visitors. But she also had yellow earrings, and also a short ponytail, similar to the longer one seen in House of Mouse. Trivia *Daisy's control over her temper was mostly shown in Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. *Like Donald, Daisy is shown to love the spotlight in a selfish way. *In an episode of "House of Mouse," starring Daisy and Donald duck in a short, Daisy smacks goofy with her purse, before he can reach into her shirt, in which a pea has accidentally fallen. Gallery External links * *Disney's HooZoo - Daisy Duck es:Daisy Duck Category:Disney characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Fantasia characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Ducks Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Royalty Category:Living characters Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons Characters Category:aunts Category:Animals